The invention pertains to infrared projectors and particularly to infrared projectors for generating a scene with various simulated objects in it for detection.
Some infrared projectors are designed to test infrared detectors. Such projectors provide various scenes to determine the sensitivity, speed and bandwidth of the infrared detectors.